The Pursuit
by Sariesavage
Summary: This story follows Remus and Sirius' life's after the events of Prisoner of Azkaban, as they both deal with the aftermath of the night in the Shrieking Shack. Peter Pettigrew is on the loose, the Triwizard Tournament looms. Their pursuit begins now. Eventual Remus/Sirius!
1. The Reunion

**The Pursuit**

 **Chapter One**

 **Author's Note: I originally started to write this with the intention of writing a one-shot however I found myself not being able to stop, so I'm going to be setting this over the same timeline as Goblet of Fire. The first few chapters have quite a self-loathing Remus and a broken Sirius, however I do have a happy ending in mind.**

 **Remus and Sirius pairing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **September 1994**

I sat alone at the table, in my worn-down cottage. The kettle whistled on the stove, I stood up to go make myself a cup of tea, making tea the muggle way was a habit I developed after Hogwarts, when I spent a lot of time at James and Lily's house. The guilt from my previous year teaching at Hogwarts had been eating me up for weeks, at first, I had felt confused and angry, before my mind settled on an all-consuming guilt.

Twelve long years Sirius had spent locked up in that horrible place, twelve years wasted, alone and scared when all along he was innocent. I should have done something, how could I have doubted him, the repercussions of my selfish pain had led to my friend's life being ruined. After James and Lily's death I had mourned, I mourned for the parents killed too young, for their orphaned son, and for that traitor Wormtail. I had also felt deceived, how could Sirius have betrayed us all, at the time I had believed it. Sirius had been acting strange for months, he constantly pushed me away, and had begun acting strange around me. Maybe Sirius had thought I was the traitor I supposed glumly.

I hadn't seen Sirius since the night of the full moon, when we had confronted Peter. Another reason to feel guilt-ridden I thought bitterly, if only I had taken my Wolfsbane potion, Peter would be locked up right now and Sirius wouldn't be on the run again. He could have been exonerated, allowing him to start again as a free man, to fulfil his role as Harrys Godfather. Everyone would be better off without me, I have ruined so much for so many. The only purpose I serve is infiltrating the werewolf packs for The Order of the Phoenix, and I had failed abysmally at that too.

* * *

Today like every day recently passed by with monotony. Whenever I try to rest I am plagued by nightmares, Sirius' crazed and gaunt face appears screaming at me, blaming me. Due to this I rarely slept for more than a few hours at a time. It was late when I awoke from another fitful night's sleep, I trudged downstairs to make some tea, my only comfort left.

As I sat there I picked up the Daily Prophet, I had read it over multiple times already, splashed across the front page was the Triwizard Tournament announcement. It was just asking for trouble, I was worried about Harry, so many people would be involved in such a large-scale event, it would be the perfect time for Voldemort's followers to sneak into Hogwarts. After the trouble at the Quidditch World Cup, it was clear that certain dark wizards were becoming confident once again. Peter had managed to sneak into Hogwarts for the previous three years, who knew what could happen amongst the madness of the Triwizard Tournament. The only positive I could see was that Mad-Eye Moody had replaced me as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, I remember him from the first war, he had trained Sirius and James as Aurors, but had also took it upon himself to train new recruits for The Order. Moody was strict and ruthless, but he was vigilant, and he would keep Harry safe to the best of his abilities.

I rose and placed my cup on the kitchen counter, I may as well try and get a couple of hours more sleep before I got up for the day. Making my way up the stairs I heard a strange noise outside. Pulling my wand from its holster I went to the window and discreetly looked out, I couldn't see anyone or anything, but the noise was getting closer, it sounded like flapping. I ran to the door and stepped out into the night, using my keen eyesight to scan the sky, there it was, some beast with a person on its back. It rapidly approached, I stood my ground poised to attack, "No" I croaked out, it couldn't be, please no.

Flying towards me was a Hippogriff, the only person I knew who could be flying on a Hippogriff was the one person I was both dying to see and avoid, Sirius. The beast's hooves thudded to the ground and the man on its back jumped off, his hair was lank and dirty, his clothes stained and ripped. I felt such sadness, the Sirius I remembered was so handsome and took such pride in his appearance, he shouldn't be reduced to this.

"Remus" he called out to me, he was smiling, how could he smile at me after all I had done.

"Sirius" I responded.

"Well aren't you going to welcome your fugitive friend indoors?" He enquired.

I nodded and turned to enter the cottage, he came in behind me "Can I get you anything?"

"A shower and some clean clothes would be appreciated" he answered seriously.

"Of course, take anything you need, my bathroom is upstairs and I have a cupboard in my room with clothes"

I sat at the table listening to the shower turn on upstairs, he was here and didn't seem angry, I had no idea what to say to him, twelve years was such a long time how do you even begin to apologize for such time lost. Finally, the water stopped, I went to the kitchen and made Sirius and I a cup of tea, as I brought them through to the living room he stepped down from the stairs. The clothes he had borrowed hung off his thin body, he had lost so much weight, it wasn't a surprise they starved prisoner's half to death at Azkaban, being on the run for the past year had undoubtedly also taken its toll.

"Is that tea?" He asked excitedly "I haven't had tea for years" He sat down next to me gratefully accepting the cup taking a sip savouring the taste "You remembered just how I liked it Moony"

"I wouldn't forget" I answered plainly.

"Is everything okay, I thought it would be all right for me to visit now you know it was Peter to blame, do you want me to leave?" Sirius had a broken look upon his face, he had been starved of everything in Azkaban, friendship and kindness included, and now I was treating him as a stranger not because I hated him but due to my own guilt.

"Sirius I'm sorry, I just don't know how you could ever forgive me"

"Forgive you? Remus, you are not to blame for this, Peter is to blame" His voice had become dark his loathing of Peter evident.

"I am glad to see you and I don't want you to leave, I missed you Pads"

"You mean it?" It was pitiful how hopeful he sounded.

"Of course, Padfoot"

Sirius grew quiet, I watched him closely his face looked vacant, I dreaded to think what horrors played out through his mind. I finished my tea and turned to Sirius "I think I might go up to bed and sleep for a few more hours"

"Can I stay?" He asked softly, gone was the confident man I knew, in the shack he had seemed crazed but now he was just defeated.

"Certainly, what will we do about the Hippogriff though?"

"I'll go tell him to go back to the caves where we were hiding, there will be plenty of animals to hunt there to keep him entertained"

Sirius dashed outside, it was lucky he had waited until now to come here, the first few weeks after the disaster at Hogwarts my house was staked out by the Ministry, it was still a risk nevertheless and I would have to discuss it with him in the morning.

He came back into the cottage "Right then I'm off up to bed" I said standing up.

"Would you mind if I slept with you?"

I stared at him momentarily stumped, realising my hesitation he added "I just don't want to be alone, it will be like when we were younger and would have sleep overs at the Potters"

"Come on then you mutt" I tried to joke.

I heard his heavy footsteps behind me as we made our way to my room, it had a shabby looking double bed, a small nightstand, and a cupboard it wasn't much but when work is as hard to come by as it is for a werewolf you learn to make do, granted I could have transfigured things but it was too much effort and the spells would eventually wane.

I slipped into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth, when I came back into the room Sirius was already asleep a frown marring his face. I laid down beside him, all these weeks of worry and now he was here and I just didn't know how to act with him, my exhaustion soon took over and I woke up a few hours later, surprisingly not too my own nightmares but too the man next to me thrashing.

"James, Lily NO!" He wailed in his sleep, I quickly shook him trying to gently wake him.

"Sirius, come on its just a nightmare" His eyes cracked open and he hastily pushed me away his strength shocked me he wasn't as frail as he appeared.

"You're not real, stop with this torture I know I'm still in Azkaban! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I quickly realized he was stuck in some form of delusion "Padfoot it's me its Moony, you escaped remember, you flew here on a Hippogriff, Buckbeak, you are safe you don't need to worry"

He just sat there shaking fear and pain shining from his sunken dark eyes. I went over to try place a comforting hand on his arm but he just shrunk away from me, not knowing what to do I just sat on the opposite side of the room on the floor.

I don't know how long had passed then suddenly he spoke "Remus, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is Sirius"

"Merlin, I was so scared I thought I was back there that it was all some cruel nightmare"

I realised that I do have a purpose and that purpose is to try and repair the damage Azkaban had caused my friend, we were the last two Marauders, Peter no longer counted, and the Marauders were family.

"Come on Sirius lets go have some breakfast"

I placed a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Sirius he swiftly began shovelling the food down his neck, I cursed myself for not thinking to offer him food when he arrived in the middle of the night.

"Sirius, we need to talk" He looked up from his food "It's not safe for you to stay here, the Ministry has been snooping around expecting you to show up, you need to hide somewhere safe"

"Where would I go?"

"I have been thinking about that, won't the Black properties all be in your name now?"

His face paled "I can't go to Grimmauld Place Moony, please don't make me go there"

"What about one of the other properties, I remember you telling us about a holiday home in school?"

"No, my mother gifted that to Narcissa and Lucius for their wedding"

"Can you not think of any others?"

"There is only Grimmauld, but I was burned off the family tree I don't think the property will belong to me"

"After your mother's death, the properties rights will have fell to you even though you were imprisoned, Goblins have no care for petty family disputes, you were the only direct living heir to your parents fortune, so it will rightfully be yours"

Sirius became silent again, this time it lasted hours he looked at war with himself, it must be a coping mechanism he developed in Azkaban, it was as if he was trapped in his own mind.

"Only if you go?"

What, if I go where, it had been hours since he had spoken "What do you mean Padfoot?"

"I will only go to Grimmauld if you come with me?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

I opened my mouth to answer, however I had no excuse, I no longer had a job, I didn't have a partner, nor anyone to rely on me or expect me to be places, to put it bluntly I wouldn't be missed no matter where I was. I was just about as lonely as Sirius.

"I'll come with you"

"Thank you" he whispered.


	2. Number Twelve

**The Pursuit**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note: Another quite dark chapter, both Sirius and Remus are quite damaged and it will take time for them to recapture their happiness. I would love to know your opinions so far, so please do review.**

 **A/N Edit: It has been pointed out to me my punctuation and grammar could be improved, so I will be going over my current chapters again to try to rectify any issues. There will only be minor edits made, the story will be remaining the same. I will always try to improve, I am still quite new to writing and I appreciate all advice, thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters featured in this story, they belong to J.K Rowling.**

After it had been settled we would travel to Grimmauld Place the following day, Sirius had excused himself to go sit upstairs. I know his childhood home holds many terrible memories for him, and I hate to force him into facing them, however his safety is more important. The Ministry of Magic was desperate to find him, the embarrassment Minister Fudge had suffered from a convict escaping Azkaban, had been thoroughly reported on in multiple wizarding publications. The Minister was determined to have Sirius back in custody, so he could be subjected to the Dementors kiss.

I had no idea what we would be facing once we arrived at Grimmauld Place, the building had been unoccupied for twelve years, and wizarding households often became the dwelling spots for nasty creatures, such as boggarts, which I had showed Harrys class last year. Knowing our luck, it would have some nasty wards and enchantments in place too. I spent the day looking through my Defence books, to refresh my memory on some of the more obscure problems we may be faced with.

Sirius finally trudged down stairs as the sun was setting, his expression one of grim determination. "How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

"Would you believe me if I said ecstatic?"

I shook my head at his weak attempt of humour.

"Honestly, after everything I faced these past years, I don't know why I'm so afraid"

"There was a lot left unfinished with your family Sirius"

He shrugged, silence descended once again, silence was fine, I was used to silence. I had lived alone much of my adult life, it was hard to maintain friendships as a werewolf.

"Remus, could I borrow your wand?"

"My wand?" I questioned, as I removed it from its holster.

"The only time I have touched a wand in the past twelve years, was that night in the Shrieking Shack, and that Weasleys boy's wand didn't connect with me well"

"You don't have a wand?" How could I have been so thoughtless, of course he didn't have a wand. He couldn't exactly stroll into Ollivanders and his previous wand would have been disposed of upon his incarceration in Azkaban. I hurriedly passed over my wand, he grasped it with longing in his eyes, it was a cruel thing to have your magic restricted.

He picked up a candle from the table and transfigured it into a rose, he passed it over to me theatrically, I accepted it laughing, this was the Sirius I remembered from school. He proceeded to spend a couple of hours performing different spells before he reluctantly handed me back my wand.

"We may have a problem tomorrow Pads"

"What with Remus?"

"Well the house will probably have some strong wards in place, and who knows what manner of creatures will be dwelling inside. Your lack of wand will make it much more dangerous"

"If you are correct that I am the rightful owner of Grimmauld, the wards shouldn't be too much of a problem. Being the twisted people, my parents were, the house was protected using blood wards, it was made unplottable too"

I nodded my head to show my understanding, blood magic was almost always dark in some manner. Blood wards provided strong protection, however they would cause a serious magical backlash to any who tried to trespass, unlike some other wards which would just hide a property from view.

Later that night I awoke again to Sirius' nightmares, he was curled up in a tight ball shaking and muttering quietly. I gently roused him, his eyes appeared lost and confused for a moment before he focused on me whispering "Remus the Dementors are coming for me"

My heart broke and guilt tore through me. This man who was once my best friend was traumatised from his neglect and suffering, he did not deserve this.

* * *

I gripped Sirius' arm as I prepared to side along apparate him into London. The morning had been spent packing the essentials, we decided we could return for the rest of my belongings another day. I had also resized Sirius' borrowed clothes, so they didn't hang loose off his thin frame as we made our way to Grimmauld Place. I had never visited Sirius' childhood home before, for understandable reasons, who knows what his mother would have done if she found out her son was friends with a half-blood werewolf. Sirius had me apparate to a north-western part of muggle London, near King's Cross Station. We couldn't risk being seen by anyone from the wizarding community.

As we got closer to our destination Sirius' anxiety became increasingly evident, his skin paled and he became completely silent.

"This is the street" He whispered.

The buildings were tall, dark, and imposing. We made our way up the steps to number twelve, Sirius stood staring at the regal door, he took a deep breath, then reached for the handle. I watched in anticipation, for all I had said about the house being in his name, I wasn't certain. The blood wards would be anchored to the deed of the property, if he wasn't the rightful owner the repercussions could be severe.

His fingertips grazed the door knob, thankfully nothing happened. Sirius let out a nervous laugh "I can't believe it, it's mine Remus, you were right"

He opened the door, the air inside was dusty and stale, and the house was in complete disrepair. We stood still, peering into the gloomy passage way "Let's get inside, we don't want anyone seeing you Pads"

As soon as the door was closed behind us a harsh voice screamed out from down the hall "Who has dared enter my house" I would recognise that cruel witch anywhere, it was Sirius' mother. She had sent him many foul howlers throughout Hogwarts, so she was easily identifiable.

"Moony you said she died" He accused in a frightened tone.

"She did, in 1985, I swear it"

I strode down the long passageway and came face to face with the sneering witch.

"Sirius it's only a portrait" I called back to him.

" _Sirius_? I don't want that filthy blood traitor in my house"

Sirius slowly approached "Hello Mother"

"You are no son of mine, Gryffindor scum"

Sirius gripped her frame and tried to wrench it from the wall, but it didn't budge. I pulled out my wand and try to summon it to me, when that didn't work I tried a few other charms "Sirius, I think she may have used a permanent sticking charm on the frame"

"I'm not surprised, she probably did it in case I ever returned, payback I assume"

"Payback?"

"You will understand once I show you my bedroom" A flicker of a smile appeared. Sirius then walked ahead of me towards a set of stairs that lead downwards, I followed and we soon emerged into a long kitchen.

"Here's probably a good place to start Remus, if we want to be able to eat tonight that is, plus there's no portraits in here" He pulled out a chair and sat at the dusty table.

A loud crack of apparition shocked me. I spun around wand drawn, a house elf peered back at me, anger radiating from the elderly creature.

"Kreacher?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"What is the blood traitor doing here? Mistress will be very disgusted"

"Your Mistress is dead" Sirius barked back.

The house elf visibly flinched, this was going to make things much more problematic. Kreacher began to mutter to himself whilst pacing around, it was clear the house elf had been trapped in the house. Without any one to provide it orders, but still being bound to the black family, it was a surprise it wasn't completely insane from its isolation.

"Perhaps you should try to be nice to him Sirius, he has been trapped here for twelve years alone"

"So was I, in Azkaban" he bellowed, now it was my turn to flinch.

"I know, Sirius I'm sorry" Sirius stood up and stormed away from me.

Left in the kitchen I decided to try approach the house elf "Kreacher, are you okay?"

"Don't you speak to me, I know what you are, dirty werewolf. My Mistress will not stand having beasts like you in her home, this will displease her"

I felt irritation simmer inside of me, however I pushed it aside. I know house elves are submissive creatures who devote themselves to their families. It was the Blacks who had warped him into a prejudiced and bitter creature, who would regurgitate their views on blood purity, I doubted he was inherently evil.

Sirius wouldn't respond if I went to find him now, in school whenever he was mad or hurt he would storm off and take time to cool down. Ignoring the muttering house elf, I decided to do something useful, and began tidying the kitchen, cleaning the table, tiles, and stove. As I approached a cabinet towards the back end of the kitchen I heard a scuttling sound. I opened it carefully, inside were black rats, I quickly removed them, I didn't want to think about how Sirius might react to seeing a rat.

Once the kitchen was passably habitable I began to cook dinner, from my bag I retrieved some chicken and potatoes, I removed the cooling charm I placed over the chicken then began to prepare the ingredients. Sirius appeared as I was plating the food, sporting a ravenous expression. We ate in silence; the relaxed friendship of our youth was barely visible anymore.

"You know what we need Moony?"

"I could think of a few things Pads"

"Firewhiskey! I'm sure there will be a bottle left somewhere in this dump"

Before I could respond Sirius darted out the room, returning with a smile, and bottle in hand.

"I found this" He said, wiggling the bottle in the air "In my father's study, pretty sure I spotted a doxy as well"

"If you spotted one the house is probably infested" That was another problem to deal with I thought to myself.

Sirius proceeded to pour us a generous glass of Firewhiskey each, I took a sip of the harsh amber liquid, coughing as it burned my throat. Padfoot had always been the heavier drinker of our group. Drinking is probably the last thing we should be doing, but I guessed Sirius needed it.

* * *

Hours passed, and the bottle of Firewhiskey was long gone. We had moved onto his mother's wine collection at some point, much to Kreachers dismay. My head was fuzzy, and I was feeling better than I had since the night in the shrieking shack. The guilt was still there but now it was masked from the alcohol. I looked over at my drinking companion, Sirius' mood was clearly darkening, the expression on his face displaying his distress.

"What happened to you Remus?" He asked, cracking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You were the last Marauder left you should have lived for us, yet your life seems nearly as terrible as mine" He took a swig from his class before continuing "You were the smartest and most dedicated, you should have made something of yourself. Why is it that you live in that old cottage, no partner, no children, nothing?"

"I'm a werewolf, it was never going to be easy"

"I know it wouldn't have been easy" He snapped "You were the only one left Remus, I was locked up, James was murdered, and what did you do you? Wasted your life that's what!"

"Don't you think I know I have nothing?" My anger flared up fuelled by my intoxication, who was he to question my life.

"You know when I was trapped in there, I blamed myself for years for their death. I should have been their secret keeper, I instigated the switch, my hatred ate me up. But seeing Peter made me realize, it was he who was the traitor. I had a small bit of solace knowing you were alive and free, you should have protected Harry, you should have lived your life Remus"

I threw my glass at the wall "I WAS ALONE PADFOOT, I GAVE UP, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?"

"Maybe it is" He snarled.

I stood up drawing my wand. I paused to take a deep breath, then I transfigured two chairs into separate beds "We should go to sleep, its late"

"Backing down from a fight Moony? I never had you pegged as a coward"

"No Sirius, I just don't want to say something I'll regret"

"You don't think I can handle it, do you? You think I'm some broken man who needs your pity? Well I'm not!"

"I have never said that"

"You don't need to, I can see it in your face"

"It's not pity you see you idiot its guilt. I abandoned you in there, I did nothing" I slumped down onto my makeshift bed, not only had I left Sirius to rot in Azkaban I had accomplished nothing with my own life. No wonder he was angry, his life had been stolen from him, whereas I was free and I had wasted my own.

"Moony listen, I didn't mean everything I said"

"I know its true Padfoot, I'm a failure"

No more words were spoken, we both laid on our beds and let sleep take over our alcohol ridden bodies.


End file.
